It doesn't have a name yet
by Katiemae422
Summary: Okay well, Elliot, a werewolf who lives with the cullens is searching for his imprint and is faced with the challenges that come with living with vampires and being a werewolf. Rated t just in case!
1. Moving to the beat

**First chapter of my second story, it is a little confuseing at first I have been told so hang in there if you get lost please, and thanks for reading, please review!**

Moving to the Beat

The song played just like background music. Only half my attention was focused on it. I danced even though I wasn't really dancing, it was only half hearted, I was basically just swaying to the beat. Not until it ended did I realize that I was being spoken to.

"Elliot?" Paul asked and I felt bad for having not paid attention to him.

"I'm sorry Paul, what were you saying?"

He shook his head annoyed, "Forget about it."

I could have pressed the issue but that would have been stupid. He is already pissed that his date ditched him. So instead I just smiled, "Okay dude."

He nodded, "Could you please just go find Lexi?"

I shrugged and walked off to find the third member to our group. I moved though the pulsing crowd. They all seem to move together, and I felt more than out of place. I had to stop to regain my thoughts. "Find Lexi," I reminded myself. I started walking again and the music continued to play.

"Here Lexi, Lexi, Lexi, Lexi." I murmured to myself as if calling for a cat. Which actually if you think about it is kinda what I was doing. I smiled at the thought; Lexi is a lot like a cat. She comes when called and will sit still and stare at you for _long_ periods of time. She is very curious and can be easily distracted. Me on the other hand, I'm not very cat like. I'm especially not cat like if you take to mind the fact that I have the ability to turn into a big hairy wolf.

"Lexi," I called again. By now I had been all the way around the dance floor and was convinced she, too, had ditched. I was back at Paul's side, "Dude, I think she ditched with Rach."

He growled at me and I took a step back, "Dude, calm down." He started to shake and I repeated myself until he was still again.

"_Rachel_ did_ not_ ditch me." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

He hated when I called her Rach, and he was not happy that I even had the _thought_ Rachel would ditch him. "Fine," I said, "_Rachel_ just left to go get a slushy at the gas station."

"You know that actually makes since, bro."

"No, no it doesn't! I was being sarcastic! And _never_ call me 'bro' again!"He reached out to grab my neck, "I wouldn't do that…" I said.

"Why not Ellie?"

I smiled, "Oh, hi Jake!"

"Hi Elliot, do we have a problem here?"

"Nah Jake! We umm, we were just, ummm… You know what? I got nothing."

Jake put his arm over Paul's shoulder, "I know."

"Well now that the party is here, let's dance!" I yelled and patted Jake on the shoulder. A couple humans looked at us and I smiled, "Hey!"

A couple of them waved back before turning back to their dates and others just shrugged off. Some of the girls, how ever, just stared and I reminded myself that it is natural, I'm beautiful. I turned around and was surprised to see Lexi standing _right_ in front of me. No joke, she was literally inches away from my face.

I smiled and leaned around her shoulder, "I found Lex."

Jake gave me a thumb's up and kissed Nessie on the forehead.

Lexi was by far one of my favorite Cullen's. She was one of the few that didn't mind the smell. Turns out she was Alice's daughter. Well before she was a vamp anyway. So she pretty much is a lot like Nessie, well in the whole being half human half vampire since. No one knows who her father is and her visions are the only reason she found her mother. Alice doesn't even remember conceiving, we're convinced it was after she 'died'. Still she was pretty cool, with long blonde hair, like Rose's, and Butter scotch colored eyes. That was the most amazing part about how she looked. They aren't like any of her family's. But the most amazing thing about them is that, they mesmerize me. I am a prisoner to them, not that I would mind being trapped in them.

"Elliot?" She said and I realized I had been starring.

"Yes?" I asked.

"May I have this dance?"

"I thought that was supposed to be _my_ line."

"Yes, but _I _thought you wouldn't ask."

"That would be rude though."

"And this is arguing. So yes, or no?"

"Hmmm…"

"Elliot!"

"Lexi!"

"Dang it Elliot!"

"What were we talking about again?"

"Yes or no?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'm asking you to dance."

"I see."

"Yes or no?"

"Hmmm…"

"I swear Elliot!-"

I took her by the hand and pulled her into me. I spun her and then stepped back into beat. I looked her in the eyes, "I guess." I said.

"What?"

"You asked me to dance. I said I guess"

"Ahh," she said and I nodded as we danced to 'Don't Trust me'

She leaned her head on my shoulder but then looked up at me, "You know, I think this is the wrong dance for this song."

"Yes, grinding would be appropriate but I don't feel like having Jasper rip my head off."

She smiled, "Daddy's not here."

"Yes but his mind reading brother is."

"And Edward is going to tell him?"

"Are you _wanting_ to grind?"

She raised her eyebrows and I pulled away from her, "Oh my gosh, you want to grind! Haha! I really do make the good girls go bad!"

"Who said I was a good girl?" she asked and my heart skipped a couple beats as she kissed my neck. I focused on not passing out as she dropped to the floor and then back up again. We continued with this dancing as the songs played on. Well that is until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

I turned around expecting to see Jacob or Paul. But thanks to my amazing luck it was just the father of the girl I was dirty dancing with.

"Hey, Jazz…" I said a little uneasy.

"Hello, Elliot." He replied coolly.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lexi said hugging him and steeping in between me and her father.

"Told you so," I whispered so low I doubted she could even hear me.

"Is Alice with you too?" I asked hopeful the pixie would keep him from hurting me too bad.

"No…" He said and I winced a little, "But I do have someone who would like to talk to you." He moved to present my girlfriend who was supposed to be away for the weakened.

"Holy S-"

"Hey, Elliot." I tried swallowed to knot in my throat but wasn't so lucky, "Hey, Kelly!" I said trying to sound innocent.

"We need to talk Elliot."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I trailed behind her. Lexi gave me a guilty sorry look and I just looked ahead, ashamed. If I kept this up I would have a reputation as a player. That I was not, just forgetful, lonely, easily convinced to do things, and _very_ good looking. _Stupid!_ I told myself. She wouldn't take that as an excuse. But, I could maybe distract her or convince her other wise.

"Elliot," She said as we both sat down on the bleachers, with nerds scattered around.

"I know," I said and scooted a little closer. I took a piece of her little brown, curly hair in my hand and twirled it in my fingers. "It was stupid." I said and rested my hand on her thigh.

"Why?" she asked.

I moved even closer, "I missed you." I said and kissed her cheek. She pulled away and looked at me seriously. I looked back at her though my eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible. Hopefully her love of green eyed guys would prove potent.

It worked, she wrapped her arms around my next, "I'm sorry Elliot." She said into my ear and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No, it's my fault." I said playing guilty. "I was stupid."

"No honey, your not stupid." She said trying to reassure me.

"No, really, I was being- I'm just so sorry" I said and kissed her cheek again. This time she didn't pull away. I stood up and pulled her to me holding her hand, "I promise: I'll make it up to you."

She smiled at me and I was happy they had finally decided to play a slow song. I stepped back into beat again with Kelly pressed against my chest.

I turned so that I was facing Lexi, "I'm sorry." I mouthed.

She nodded in response and her father scowled at me. I shrugged and continued to dance until three songs had ended.

"Kell, would you like to go get something to eat?" I asked still trying to sound innocent.

She nodded and I took her by the hand leading her out of the gym doors. We walked out to my car just to find Jake and Nessie making out in it.

I groaned and walked over to the window leaving Kelly about ten feet behind me. I knocked on their window scaring the crap out of Jacob who was now growling at me. I motioned for him to roll the steam covered windows down and he did.

"Dude, Seth and Katie are making out." I said and Jacob was already trying to open up the door. I smiled; Katie is his and Nessie's daughter. Nessie hopped out of the car and I walked over to her.

"Sorry, but I kinda need _my_ car. Oh and if you could, please make sure he doesn't kill me when we get home. You know for telling him that Kate and Seth were kissing."

"Were they?" She asked.

"What do _you_ think?"

"No," She said and I nodded. Kate is smart, she wouldn't be making out with a guy with her father so close.

"Okay then, so I guess you guys can drive home with Paul and Rach?"

"Ya, sure."

I smiled and she handed me my keys. A normal person would have made a point to ask how they got my keys. But a _smart_ person would take them and drive off. Elliot Roster is a smart person… most of the time.

I opened the passenger door for Kelly and then trotted back to my own as Jake came back outside looking rather embarrassed.

"So, where are we going?"

"Hmm… Olive Garden?" I asked.

She smiled and I turned to the exit.

**Yes, olive garden is a common thing is my stories so far I guess it is my "quick zip" if u read Sarah Dessen's books, well I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Only time will tell

**Chapter 2 yay!!! oh and I forgot to say:**

**I, to my dismay, do not own twilight even if I will in the future marry Seth Clearwater!**

**Please review!  
**

Only time will tell

We took our seats at a table for four.

"Elliot? Why are we at a table for four?"

"So we won't be cramped in _five, four, three, two, and one-"_

"Hey buddy!" Seth said taking a seat beside me.

"Hi, I'm Kate, and this is Seth." Katie said reaching a hand out to Kelly.

"Umm… I'm-"

"Kelly! Ellie has told us _a lot_ about you." She turned to me, "Elliot, she is even prettier than you said!" I mentally thanked Katie. She, of course, would help me. She has basically adopted me as her younger brother. So with that said, she has tried her best to improve the situation. Via using her 'talents' to act as though I had really bragged to my family about her.

"I'm Elliot's cousin." That is true though. I thought.

"And I'm," Seth said trying to think but instead decided against picking a family relation, "Kate's boyfriend."

"So have you decided what you would like to order?" A waiter said.

Kate sat up a little straighter in her seat and looked at the waiter with hungry eyes. Seth laid his hand in her lap as if trying to push her hungers away. I turned to Kelly who was looking curiously at Katie. I couldn't explain to her that Kate's 1/3 vampire wanted to drink the waiters blood.

"Kelly?" she turned back to me, "Do you know what you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

I rolled my eyes and handed her a menu, "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course, sir." He said and walked over to another table.

_Control yourself Katie._ I thought at her.

_Control your date's thoughts!_ She said and I winced at the edge, _I'm sorry Ellie, it's just hard for me sometimes, the whole human thing._

_It's okay, just try to calm down. Kelly's getting curious._ She cocked her head, _you might be able to read the future and people's thoughts and what not, but _I _can read _people. She nodded, _hey, what did you mean control her thoughts?_

_She is picturing you naked and I _really_ don't want to see that._

_Oh, but you have!_

_Okay, that was a one night thing, don't bring it up again. I'm not the only one that can read thoughts you know._

I laughed and turned back to Kelly, "You know what you want yet?"

She nodded and pointed to some fancy named pasta.

"Okay then, are you two ready?" Katie and Seth both nodded. "Alright then, let's order our food and get out of here!" They all looked at me, "I umm, don't like to eat in restaurants?" They all were still looking at me, "Fine, we'll eat here." They all continued to stare, "I'll buy!" They all smiled and Seth turned back to his menu, not doubt to pick something more expensive, "Watch it Seth." I said.

Once we were feed and full I drove us back home, dropping Kelly at her house on the way.

"Dude, you _have_ to teach me that!" Seth said and I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How you like cheated on her and then like she didn't even get mad!"

"Seth? Are you planning something?" Kate asked looking at him curiously.

"No, but it would be a handy trick." He replied.

"It's called charisma." I said.

"And where can you get that?"

"Dude, it's like having blue eyes or birth marks. You're born with it."

"Ya, but the first one you can buy, and the second one you can fake." He smiled.

"He's drunk isn't he? That's why _I'm_ driving, right?"

"Ya, he is a little drunk." We laughed and I continued to drive to the white house.

Since Kate's parents got… married, they've moved five times. Taking me with them, along with the rest of the Cullen's. I don't mind though, Dad visits every now and then. I don't want to settle down though, so I have made the choice to stay with people who are eternally young as well. Seth, Paul, Rachel, who we recently found out also is a 'werewolf', Leah and Sam's kid, Drew, also live with us. These are the people I call my family.

"Dude! Elliot, you missed the turn off!"

"Sorry, just a little distracted."

"Lexi?"

"No!"

"Elliot, I can read your mind."

"Okay, so what if I'm thinking about her?"

"You, my friend," she said, "Are falling for her."

"No I'm not. I just- I'm just thinking about her. You weren't in love with Mason!"

"This isn't about me!"

"Exactly, so stay out of it." I slammed my door and ran into the woods behind the house. My clothes torn and I felt the wind blow through my fur. I let out a howl and made my way to the clearing.

I stopped square in the middle of the filed and looked up at the moon. It had been full last night I thought to myself.

Then I heard running. Well inside my head, I heard running.

_Dude, are you okay? _Embry asked, he must have been out for a run as well.

_Ya, I just need someone who isn't gonna judge me to talk to._ I said I could hear him picking up speed.

_I'll be there is two._

_Okay._

Right on time my friend came into the filed. He trotted up to my side panting.

_You didn't have to run you know._

_I didn't want you to doing anything stupid. So what's wrong?_

_Well Kate thinks I'm in love with Lexi…_

_And are you?_

_I don't know._

_Do you think you…_

_Imprinted? No I don't. Well not yet at least._

_So what can I do to help you?_

_Don't leave me?_

_You think you'll do something stupid_

_We're talking about me, what do you think?_

_Something else happened?_

_Ya._

_Well?_

_I was dancing with Lexi,-_

_You like it?_

_Ya it was… nice. Well until she wanted to grind_

_Hmm…_

_Ya, I make the good girls go bad._

_So why is that bad?_

_Well we were dancing and then she kissed my neck and started grinding. So I followed her lead. And it was great! I haven't been that happy in a while._

_So?_

_Well then Jasper comes and puts his hand and on my shoulder._

_Ouch!_

_Ya, but that isn't the worst part._

_Oh ya?_

_Oh ya! Guess who he brings with him?_

_Alice?_

_I wish! He brought Kelly!_

_Isn't she supposed to be on vacation?_

_Ya supposed to be._

_Ouch, she dump you?_

_No, she should have though._

_What happened?_

_I talked my way out of it._ I showed him the images of me and Kelly at the dance._ And that's even worse than if she would have dumped me!_

_How so?_

_I'm turning into someone I don't know, Embry. I'm turning into a person who is…_

_A player?_

_But I'm not!_

_I know that, tell it to yourself. _He stood up and shook the dirt out of his coat. _Are_ _you coming home? _

_I think I might stay out here a little longer._

_You want me to tell anyone you're out here?_

_Only if they ask._

_Okay then, see you later. _

_Alright, thanks._

_No problem. _ He said and ran off into the woods and then I was alone.

_Am I in love with her? _I asked myself.

"_Only time will tell."_ A voice said. It had come out of no where and was so familiar and unknown at the same time.

**Hmmm... so now Ellie is hearing voices? Creepy! Please review!**


	3. My breaking point

**Yay! Chapter 3 thanks for keeping up, this chapter should do a lot of explaining if you are confused, please review!**

My Breaking Point

I woke up still in the meadow.

_Holy crap!_ I yelled and stood up. My joints pop and I did some cat stretches to loosen the tension I had built up sleeping. My fur was soaked and my clothes were no where to be seen.

"You know, the things you dream about are very… interesting." Edward said and I just now noticed he was standing to the left of me.

It took me a minute to realize that he had even spoken. Then I finally decoded what he had been saying in side my head. What had I dreamed about though? I couldn't recall what I had been dreaming about, just that it was pleasant.

I looked back at Edward and he held out a pair of my favorite jeans and one of my Hollister t-shirts. "Seth told me you were out here. I asked once it was clear you weren't planning on coming home last night."

I grabbed the clothes in my mouth and got changed. Then I walked back over to Edward, "First off, I passed out. That is the reason I didn't come home, not because I was mad or upset or just felt like sleeping on wet dirt." I said a little annoyed, then I added, "And what do you mean my dreams are interesting?"

"I guess you don't remember them?"

"No, I was kind of distracted by waking up to see a vampire starring at me."

"I see. Well basically they were mostly about-"

"Lexi." I said already knowing the answer.

"No, they were about music." He said looking at me quizzically.

"I need to go talk to Jasper, I think" I said.

"Maybe you shouldn't go right to him. Maybe you should start off with Alice?"

"You're right. Jasper already wants to kill me because of last night."

"Oh, the grinding?"

"Hey! She started it!"

"But you liked it."

It wasn't a question but I still replied, "Yes, very much."

I started to walk back home then turned back to Edward, "Aren't you coming home to?"

He shook his head, "No, I have some hunting to do."

"Oh, well thanks."

"No problem, your family."

I nodded and took off at a jog toward the house. I decided I would start with talking to Alice; she is very nice and won't try to kill me… hopefully. Then maybe I will talk to Jasper. I just don't want a whole bunch of people knowing about this. Especially if it turns out that I don't really love her.

So when I got to the house I was a little put out to find Lexi sitting on the front steps. I couldn't really ignore her, I had been raised with manners, but I really didn't feel like talking to her right now. Wait that came out wrong, I don't mean I don't want to talk to her, I mean I would rather-

"Hi, Ellie."

"Oh, umm, hey Lexi." I said feeling my body heat raising. I'm not quite sure why I do this but sometimes like when a normal person would blush, my body heat just gets extremely high.

"I'm sorry about last night, you know at the dance."

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"I'm the one that started it…"

"And I'm the one that didn't stop it." I said a little anxious to end the conversation.

"Ya I guess, but I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You didn't, I got _myself_ in trouble. And actually I didn't even get in trouble."

"Oh really?"

"Ya why would you think that, you saw us walk out together."

"Well I thought she might have dumped you afterwards."

"Why?"

"Well, umm, I kinda saw her making out with Jason this morning at Denis's." She said and it took me a minute to process it, Denis is a restaurant, a romantic restaurant, why would Kelly be there with Jason?

"Oh my god, she was cheating on you!" Lexi almost yelled looking totally appalled. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry." She said and I could tell she meant it.

I pulled away from her and took a seat on the steeps, "That's why she didn't get mad at me." I stated feeling kinda neglected.

"Are you okay, Ellie?" She asked taking a seat beside me.

"Ya, I'm just confused."

"She's an idiot."

"No, no she isn't. I'm not the kind of guy any girl should be involved with. I'm just confused as to when she realized this. What convinced her of this is what is troubling me."

"Any girl would be _lucky_ to be involved with you."

"Lexi, screw the pep talks I'm serious!"

Lexi look a hurt by my words, and I wished I could take them back.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm a little hurt right now."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"Distract me." I said as I stood up.

I was really confused at this point. I had pretty much cheated on Kelly at the dance, yet I was totally _pissed_ at her for cheating on me. When had I become such an obnoxious hypocrite? When did my independent side die and the needy part take over? Since when did _I _need people to keep me safe and happy? I used'a be able to be alone for days. When the heck did the sad songs start playing?! People were not only mad at me, but even worse, now they were pitting me.

I hadn't even realized I was walking but now I did. Where was I going? What exactly did I have to run to? Or to run _from _for that matter, I have a family that loves me and all I do is find ways to depress myself. It is almost as if I don't _want_ myself to be happy, self consciously I won't allow it. Why would I do that though? I have no freaking idea!

"Umm, Elliot? Are you okay?" Lexi asked a little skittish from behind me.

I realized I had started pacing, this is a bad sign. Not only am I arguing with myself inside my head but I'm pacing. For me, pacing is a very bad sign. That is my breaking point, which is the point where I am no longer in control of my actions.

"Lexi, I suggest you run and go get Jake." I said through bared teeth. I have about five seconds until I burst into a snarling mess of fur. I'm not quite sure what set this off, but something had light my fuse. And I have a _very_ long fuse, I am the most chilled person out of the family, so the sad thing is, I have no idea why I am such an emotional mess.

"Lexi, hurry! I don't want to hurt you!"

"But I know you won't!"

"Lexi, GO!" I yelled and started shaking. I was a time bomb at this point, and she was being stubborn.

"GO!" I yelled again and she took off running just as I exploded. I could hear her crying, and it hurt, but not as bad as if I would have hurt her like Sam had Emily.

I was running as fast as I could, my feet barely touching to soft ground. I was a blur to anyone watching, I was sure of that. Still though I had no idea what had brought this on. I'm just so confused and my emotions are in knots giving me different signals. The anger stung me and the sadness made me want to cry, so I did.

_Elliot stop!_ A voice yelled inside my head and I was happy I was being told what to do, hmm strange.

I slowed down to a jog, then a walk and then finally I sat down in an unfamiliar clearing. I had to though; you can't do much when your alpha gives you a command. I sat there while Jacob and Embry made their way toward my location.

While I sat I tried to figure out where I was, and who I was for that matter. What had happened to the man I saw in the mirror yesterday? I walked over to a puddle a few yards in front of me. I could see my reflection, it still looked the same. A big shaggy white wolf looked back at me with green eyes.

What had happened last night in the meadow that had changed me so much? Something had defiantly happened, even if I didn't know what is was. I still looked the same but I didn't feel the same. Something inside of me was changing. I was becoming something I didn't know, and it scared me.

**Cliffy? Okay maybe not. But please review I would love to hear what you think!**


	4. When it rains it pours

**Hmmm... I think I'm doing well, Four chapters in one days! Ahh well Only YOU can tell me if that is good or not! Please review!!**

**and once again **

**Jacob: Say it!**

**Me: Fine, I katie, do not and never will own twilight.  
**

When it rains, it pours

_Elliot what the hell where you thinking?! You could have hurt yourself or someone else! Worse, you could have exposed all of us with you stupid actions!_

_I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!_

_Jake, chill!_

_Don't tell me to chill Embry!_

_Then calm down. He didn't mean it._

_I have no idea what's going on with me!_

_Well you better fine out!_

_Jake!_

_Shut it!_

_Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me act like this._

_Like an idiot? I don't know! Maybe it is your stupid testosterone!_

_Jacob Black! Stop it!_

_Embry I swear! Shut up!_

_Then quit yelling at the kid!_

_Fine! You deal with him!_

_I will!_

_I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry!_

_You should be!_

_Go home Jake!_

_I am! _

_Good!_

_Please, I didn't mean it! _I pleaded. I was a total mess now. I'm shaking and shivering, and in total agony.

Jake left and Embry was left with me.

_Elliot, what happened?_ He asked me.

_I, I don't know. I think something's wrong with me, I think I'm sick._

_Like you have the flue?_

_No, like I don't know. Like there is something wrong with me. _I continued shaking and tried to lye down. It helped a little but I was still trembling. I felt worse than I ever had.

_Maybe we should get Carlisle?_

_Ya, Maybe._

_Okay then when ever you're ready. _He said and sat down across from me on the ground. I sat there for a minute until I realized what he had been saying.

_Edward? I guess you can hear me? I need you to ask Carlisle something. I need you to ask him to come to us. I think I am sick. I don't exactly know where I'm at so maybe you should help him find us? Thank you._ I said to him in my thoughts. His talent was useful but it is only one sided. That is why I prefer talking to Kate like this, she can hear thoughts like Edward, but also share things like Nessie.

_Are they coming?_

_I don't know, if they are they should be here soon._

_Soon? It took us two hours to get here. Are you okay?_

_What? Two hours?_

_Yes two hour, you must'a been hauling butt when you took off. You were a total wreck when we got here! You were in like hysteria or something. You were crying and shaking _really bad_. And you were screaming every now and then you would start mumbling about stuff we didn't understand. I thought you were dying dude. Jake was so scared the only thing he could do was get mad. He is mostly mad at himself for not going to find you last night. And then he- I don't know but you're like a son to him and he was just so scared of losing you he couldn't stand to see you like this. That is why he was yelling at you, not because you did something wrong. _

_What are you talking about?_

_Never mind, just try to calm down. Okay?_

_Sure._ I tried to focus on not shaking but it didn't help. If anything it got worse. I have no idea what is going on with me. I feel so out of control and I still don't know what set it off.

After a while I fell asleep. My dream didn't make any sense though, just colors and shapes. I was afraid of waking up, that was the only thing I was sure of. I didn't want to have to face people and admit that I think I'm going crazy. I didn't want for Carlisle to tell me something is wrong with me. I wanted to be back to normal, what ever that was.

"Elliot, can you hear me?" I rolled over on my side and tried to sit up. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see a lot of people starring at me. I looked around my surroundings.

I was in a room, not the woods. The living room to be precise and I was lying on the couch, dressed and human. The first person I made out was Jake with a worried look on his face. Beside him Nessie was looking scared. Sitting in a chair in front of them was Seth and Kate. The rest of the family soon came into focus and I began to wonder what had happed today.

"Can you hear me Elliot?" a voice asked me again.

I squinted my eyes until they adjusted to the light. Carlisle was swinging some fancy flash light in my face and looking at my eyes. He dropped the flash light onto the table and starred at me, "Elliot, if you can, answer me."

"Huh?" I asked not knowing the answer he was looking for.

I heard a couple people sigh in relief and Nessie hugged Jacob with tear filled eyes.

"Thank god." Carlisle said and placed a stethoscope on my chest. I took a deep breath and then another one until he removed the cold metal.

"Am, I, am I okay?" I asked a little scared of the answer.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know yet. I'm just glad you two thought of calling Edward. And that Jake came back, and he carried you home."

"What happened to me?"

"We don't know. It is a rather bizarre case. I think that maybe all your built up anger and anxiety just got to be to much to handle and you needed a way to let it out."

"But, I'm not angry." I whined getting very annoyed, still I wasn't angry though.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, yes I do! I have absolutely no idea what happened, just that it had something to do with the clearing. Something happened there, or someone happened there." I was very confused at this point.

"Okay, Elliot." He said and placed his hand on my chest causing me to lie back down. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, I had started shaking again.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" Someone asked but I couldn't answer.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my breath got ragged. Then, once again, I went unconscious.

_What the heck is wrong with me?! Uggghhhh!!!!!!!! Get it together Elliot! _I screamed inside my head.

I was completely blocked out. I could hear and feel everything going on, but I couldn't see, speak, or move. I could feel myself being picked up and everyone freaking out. I wanted to tell them I was fine, even if I didn't believe it. But at this point it was clear not much could be done.

_Edward, tell them I'm fine. Tell them that I'm just tired and that everything is gonna be okay. Oh and make sure Lexi is alright._

"Okay." A voice said from my right. But then there was silence, and I heard a door close. We must have entered a room I thought to myself.

_Edward, tell Carlisle that all I need is sleep._

I could hear footsteps jogging up the stairs, "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"He says, he just want's to sleep."

"Okay then. But he'll still need someone watching him."

"I'll go get Lexi."

And with that I was placed on a bed and left to rest.

**Hmmm... thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. When all else fails, do it yourself

**HAHA!! CHAPTER FIVE!! Thanks for keeping up and once again: Seth: Tell the nice people.**

**Me: No.**

**Seth: Tell them or I will have the voltri kill you.**

**Me: You can't! Your going to imprint on me!**

**Seth: DO IT!**

**Me: Fine! Pushy werewolves! I don't own the wonderful story that is twilight  
**

When all else fails, do it yourself

I was asleep now and all I could think about was the fact that I'm dieing. I hurt more than I ever had in my entire life. The pain I was experiencing was like nothing else, words couldn't even _begin_ to describe it.

Then it dawned on me. The voice I had heard was musical. Like a vampire's, that is why it was so familiar! But it was one I had never heard before, that is why I didn't recognize it. Oh my freaking god! I was attacked by a vampire last night!

It took all my strength but I managed to wake up. I sat up on the bed and looked around for Lexi. She was sitting on the end of the bed starring at me, like a cat. But unlike so many other times I had seen her like this, this time she was crying.

I wanted to reassure her but right now, we have a vampire to deal with! I managed to find my voice and at first it was a whisper almost, but then I managed to work up a yell, "EDWARD!"

I heard him run up the stairs and was at my side in seconds, "What is it Elliot?"

"I know what's wrong with me." I rubbed the back of my neck were the majority of my pain was coming from. Under my hand was two raised bumps that stung like fire.

"Well, what is it?!"

I took a deep breath I could feel myself losing strength, "Vampire." I said and then fell back onto the bed. I was out cold in seconds, and at this point _all_ my senses were gone. I was paralyzed and could do nothing about it but hope Edward or Lexi one had heard what I had said.

"Clear!" was the first thing I heard before I woke up. Then I was shocked by the electric paddles in Carlisle's hands

"What the Hell are you doing?!" I yelled along with a string of cusses.

"Holy- he's up! Stop-"

"Clear!"

"OUCH! STOP IT!"

"CARLISLE, STOP!"

"What?!"

"If you shock me again I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh Elliot, your up!"

"No, duhh!"

"I'm sorry for your pain."

"You should be!"

"You're right, but I need you to be awake."

"I am! Don't shock me again!"

Lexi took the paddles away from him and I tried not to scream in pain.

"Holy freak! That _HURT!"_

"Once again, I'm sorry."

I stood up and walked as far away from him as I could in the small room. Lexi walked over to me and looked into my eyes, "Umm, Lex? What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

"I was just shocked, and was attacked by a vampire last night, what do you think?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"What is wrong with you people?! I am _not_ 'okay'!"

"Oh honey, your fine."

"Uggghhhh!" I groaned and walked out of the room just to be greeted by more psycho vampires.

"Okay, I am only going to say this _one_ more time! I was attacked by a rogue vampire."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Jared yelled from the back of the group.

"Or she!" A girl retorted from the other side of the crowd.

"No, no I did not." I said trying to get my headache to stop.

"Then how do you know it wasn't just a big spider?" Emmett asked and Rose smacked him in the head.

"Because of the voice, I'm pretty sure it was a girl though."

"How do you know?"

"It was… musical? Like rose, Bella, Esme, Nessie, or Alice's."

"Ahh, so that narrows it down to…?"

"To, the point where it could be anyone, well anyone that is young or a mutt. 'Cause they didn't have any venom. I would probably be dead if they had. Also I remember their sent and the voice, oh and they are able to read minds. I know that because they answered my thoughts."

"Okay that narrows it down some more." Jasper said as he paced back and forth.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" I asked annoyed by the endless questions.

"Elliot? You think maybe you could track her down again?"

I nodded in response and ran up to my room. I really just wanted to be alone right now. I love my family but right now they were on the verge of driving me mad.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Callie said and I was really surprised.

"When did you get back home? I thought you were in Alaska."

"I was, I got back about, umm, ten minutes ago?"

"Does anyone else know you're here?"

"Nah, not yet. I wanted to see you first."

"Ahh, well I missed you." I said and I really meant it. Callie is my first love and I still feel that way about her.

"I missed you too, Elliot." She said and took a seat beside me.

I turned back to her from the window and smiled. She hadn't changed. Of coarse she hadn't her being a vampire and all. I starred at her for a long time and she didn't seem bothered by it. I traced her figure with my eyes, perfect. Her red brown curls were tousled and messy yet she made it still look beautiful. She was in a red v-neck and light blue denim shorts. I smiled, she was the regular in my life, the one thing that never changed and always came back.

"I love you." I said and kissed her cheek. She is the only person I've ever told that, and I hold true to it. Sure I had feelings for other girls but they aren't the same as those for her.

Callie just nodded and allowed me to kiss me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and it was muffled by her collar bone. I moved my lips up to her ear and she just sat still.

"You can tell me, you know?" I told her and rubbed her hand with both of mine.

"No, No I can't."

I pulled away from her and looked at her eyes, just now I realized they were red, "Oh my god. Cal, I'm sorry."

"I, I didn't mean to."

"I know."

"He was just too… tempting."

I tensed as she said 'he'. Even though we aren't actually a thing, I'm not comfortable with her and other guys. I shook my head; I need to remember I don't own these people. There aren't here for me to call mine.

"Callie, maybe you should go hunting?"

"Ya, I just wanted to say hi before I left again."

"You're going again?"

"Ya, I wish I could stay-"

"But you can." I whined not ready to left again yet.

"Elliot, I'm sorry."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her. I took a deep breath and tried to remember her scent. I kissed her and then walked out of the room, I hate goodbyes. All they do is hurt, nothing good comes from them. But this is life, full of pain I'm coming to realize.

"Okay, I'm ready. Are we leaving soon?"

"Ya, but maybe you eat before we go." Embry said.

"Nah, I'll find something while were out."

"You hate raw meat." Quill replied.

"Actually I got over that a couple of seconds ago." I said and walked out the door. I know am being a brat but I really am sick of people right now. I would like to just run for a couple of days and get it out of my system.

I took my cloths off and tied them to my ankle. I sat as a white wolf in front of the white house and waited for the others to come out. It would have been quicker to simply take off on my own, but I would upset the others, and quite frankly I'm scared to be alone, even though I want to be. Gosh, I'm so confusing!

"Ahoooo!" I let out a howl starting to get inpatient. I couldn't sit still and kept have to stand up and reposition myself. Then I started shaking again, I'm starting to think this is going to become regular.

Even more anxious to begin the hunt and with hunger knawing at my stomach I howled again, "AHOOOO!"

"Shut up, we're coming!" Jared yelled from the door with a sausage in his hand.

I growled and bared my teeth at the boy. I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work I started to walk back and forth. Not pacing, but close to it.

Then something hit me. A scent filled my nostrils that made me very angry. I let out a challenging howl and took off at a sprint.

I could here people cussing back at the house as the chased after me but I was hot on the trail. All of my focus was on catching this thing. I was running faster than I _ever_ have! I would definitely catch up to it soon.

**Hmmm... tell me what'cha think Please! Reviews are awesome, please give some!**


	6. Hot on the trail

Hot on the trail

I jumped over logs and fallen trees as I followed the scent. I kept running as it took sharp corners trying to loose me. I kept on its heels and continued running even though my feet were bleeding.

I keep on running until I followed her to a river. I growled it was close but I lost its scent in the water. I walked along the riverbank and pawed at the ground. I jumped in and tried to follow the scent. I swam for about twenty minutes down the length of the river. I felt like I was being tricked though. And as I thought about it the first thought that came to me was "where the red fern grows" the coon had never really gone into the river.

I howled again and chased the river bank till I found what I was looking for. In a tree about twenty feet away sat a person with red eyes and sharp fangs. I growled as I treed it and jumped up and down trying to nip at it.

After thirty minutes of this I just sat down at the base of the tree. I refused to leave until that thing was in my paws. I howled again and again as it yelled at me to shut up. I growled and continued howling. I kept this up as the day turned to night and my family showed up.

"God Elliot! When did you get so fast?" Edward asked as he took to my side.

I didn't bother answering; I just pawed at the ground and whined until they realized what I had done.

"Oh, good dog!" Emmett said and patted my head.

I growled but didn't remove my eyes from the treed creature. I jumped against the tree again and howled, "Ahooooo, ahoo- ahooo, ahoooooo!" I was still being told to shut up but my instincts said other wise.

I needed someone to get up there and fan it out.

_Someone needs to get up there and fan it out! _I yelled and I knew at least two of the vampires heard me.

"Who's the best climber?" Kate asked a little annoyed.

"Emmett." Three people said at the same time.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled and started to climb the tree.

The other vampire screeched and moved higher up the tree.

_Tell Emmett to just get her out of the tree, this ones mine. _I said as I followed the two with my eyes.

"Emmett!" Kate yelled.

"Ya?"

"This ones, Elliot's. You just get her out of there." Edward yelled at the tree.

"Fine, get ready dude."

I barked happily and ran to the branch Emmett had her on. I howled and she looked at me, this gave Emmett the chance to push her off.

She fell to the ground with a thud and I jumped on her.

"AHOOO!" I yelled as happy as ever. I held her down with my paws and got ready to give the lethal blow.

But then I made the mistake of looking at her face. She was beautiful and _young_. She looked to be only fourteen. I shook my head and grabbed her by the neck. Gentle though, I made sure not to hurt her.

_I can't do it._ I said and sat her in front of the others.

Why was I born so freaken sincere? I lied down and stared at her, I couldn't kill her even if she did bite me.

She didn't run, just sat there and looked at each of us terrified.

"You were right Elliot. She is young. That's why her eyes are red, not because she is a murderer. I'm surprised you could even hold her down, there _really strong_ when they're this young."

_So what do we do with her? _Embry asked a little afraid of the answer.

We're made to kill these creatures, but me and him have always had the problem of not being able to finish the job.

"I can make it quick." Edward said.

_Do we have to?_ I asked hoping for a 'no'.

_Edward? Can't we keep her? _Embry asked.

"Are you serious? She isn't a stray dog guys. She is a dangerous _vampire._"

_So is that a yes? _I asked and placed myself between him and the girl.

"Well let's ask her."

I smiled; I didn't want to kill her if we could save her. Even if she was a 'bloody leech' as Jake says.

"Kid? What's your name?"

"Dakota."

"Well Dakota, why did you bite my friend here?"

"I was hunting. And he smelled like a human."

"I see."

"Once I bit him I left though."

"Well why did you run?"

"Because he's scary."

_Me, scary?! _I asked.

"You try being treed by a big hairy animal that could tear you to pieces."

"Dakota, would you rather die right now or live a new life?"

"A new life?"

"Yes, as in instead of eating off people you feed off of animals."

"Hmmm."

"You are young and reckless. We can't trust you to not kill people unless you are monitored."

She shook her head.

"Well then." Edward grabbed her neck and she screamed, "It has to be done, Elliot do you want to do it?"

I thought about it. I have to do it one day, today might as well be the day.

_I will._ I said and bit the girl into two.

The smoke soon filled the sky and we left for home as the sun began to rise once again.


	7. Strangers can make the best company

**At this point I am basically trying to pull the story back together, Please review!**

**Oh and I was forced against my will By Embry to say this: "I do not, nor will I ever own the amazing story of twilight featuring the gorgeous, Embry."  
**

Strangers can make the best company

"Uggghhhh!" I groaned as I sat in my room, talking to myself.

"My life is a total crap hole, and I need a plunger!" Which was actually pretty true, I need to find someone who can fix this mess.

"Elliot, you need to pull yourself together. You need to stop getting yourself in these stupid predicaments."

"Knock, knock." A voice said and I didn't bother to try to guess who it is.

"Go away!" I yelled at the door. I was convinced at this point that my life was gone. I have absolutely nothing to look forward to and that my life story, is just a big bowl of random action that ends with someone dieing.

"Are you okay kid?" Bella stood at my door frame.

"No," I continued to play with the string in my hands, "Not at all."

"Hmm, well your vitals are okay."

"My vitals are- wait what?"

"I don't know, I was listening to Green day again."

"That would explain the singing."

"Oh Emmett? Ya well there's something wrong with him."

"Yes, there is also something wrong with me so please leave."

"You killed someone today; I thought that I should check up on you."

"Great now I'm a murderer and I'm _still _being pitied."

"I never called up a murderer."

"So what's it called when you kill a person then?"

"Fine."

"Bella, please just leave me alone."

"Okay." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"I really need a life," I told myself.

"Better yet, I need a girlfriend. I need to get laid!" That is when it dawned on me.

"Crap!" We have school tomorrow. I don't feel like going to learn the same stuff for the third time in my life. That is the only thing I dislike about living with the Cullen's: school is mandatory. No excuses.

I groaned again and looked up at the ceiling. Then I got up, grabbed my coat and went down stairs.

"I'm going out!" I yelled and walked out the front door. I got into my car and drove off. I had no idea where I was going but I needed to distract myself from the crap hole that is my life.

It was nine at night so I figured I should to check out the movies, lots of girls with their friends. I got out of my car and trotted up to the ticket booth. I looked at the movie listings but voted against it. I instead got in a line behind a group of girls and picked the same movie as them.

A couple of the girls looked over at me and I smiled wickedly.

"Hook line and sinker." I mumbled to myself. As we got into the theater I asked them, "Would you mind if I sat by you guys?" A few of them bit their lips and were already lost in daydreams the others simply said, "Oh ya, that's fine!"

I had no idea what the movie was about but was happy for the unknown company. I really didn't mind surprises, well the sensible planed ones at least. I wasn't a big fan of the surprise that my dad gave me fours years back. It was: "Surprise you have inherited the gene of being able to turn into a big hairy wolf!"

"So what's your name?" the girl on my left asked. She was pretty, red head, full lips, and rosy cheek that only go redder as I starred at her.

"Elliot," I said smoothly, "And you are?"

He blushed an even deeper red and I found it amusing, it made me smile, and she blushed even more. "My name is, Sandy Malachi, and does Elliot have a last name?"

I smiled, "Roster."

"What school do you go to Elliot?"

"Hmm, are you a stalker?" I asked playfully.

"How'd you know?" she teased.

"Well then, I go to South Creek."

"Really? Me too. I started like a week ago."

"Oh, my cousin was talking about you!" Man, I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh really? What'd he say?"

"You have a nice ass." I sad simply.

"I get that a lot."

"Really?"

"Ya, I was the skank at my old school. I'm trying to fix that though."

"Trust me, we're all messed up." I said and she had no idea of the depth to that.

"Well Elliot, would you mind if I gave you my number?"

"Actually I think I would like that a lot."

"We should hook up sometime."

I raised my eyebrows and gave another wicked smile.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like-"

"Sandy hush! The movies starting!" a blonde whispered loudly at her.

"I've already seen it." She mused to herself and me.

"Then maybe we should go see something else?"

She was already on her feet, "I'll call you guys later."

As we left I heard some of the girls talking, "Omg he is HOT!"

"Leave it to Sandy to go find a guy like that and leave us nothing."

"Get over it Mattie!"

"I'm just saying-"

Their voices were cut off as we exited the theater.

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked me and in this light I realized how pretty she really is.

"God." I said and I just starred at her.

"What?" She asked and I moved closer to her.

"Your, _beautiful._" I said now only inches away from her.

"Umm, Thanks?" She said and looked into my eyes. "You're not half bad yourself."

The next thing I knew we were kissed in my car. I was so attracted to her. I had never felt this way it was even more than Callie had made me feel. When we touched it was… _electric._

_**Hmmm...**_** What do you think? Please Review!**_  
_


	8. AN

**Wow haven't updated in a while 'cause of school and all so I just wanted to give you a little taste of what I was working on and it is in Lexi's POV. Oh and I would like you to review and tell me what you would like to see in this chapter as well thanks :]**

Lexi's POV

If onlyhe knew

I got home and to my relief was found out that just Elliot's "electric feeling" was just static and he had been over reacting. Gosh I can't even tell you how much better that makes my feel!

I was standing at the counter watching Elliot play with his Ipod, even though he had no clue I was standing there. Finally I decided I would go sit by him. It was always so hard for me to watch him crash after one of his one night things.

"Hey, give me one." I said playfully and grabbed on of the ear pieced and he looked at me kind of confused.

"Do we not have manners anymore in this house?" He asked and put his own ear plug back in.

"No, we don't." And with that I snatched the ipod as well. He rolled my eyes and put his hands behind his head as if trying to relax. He still looked tense though. He rolled my neck and tried to rub out the knots but it didn't help much. I just looked at him confused.

"You could atlas help I mean if you're going to steal my ipod-"

I took that as an invitation and I placed my hands on the back of his neck. He seemed to relax at my touch and I was over joyed. I rubbed the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders till he was asleep. Then I kissed his cheek and whispered goodnight, sadly he was to unconscious to know who had.

Then I draped a blanket over his body and placed a pillow beneath his head and sat on the couch across from him. If only he knew, if only he knew how much I really cared. I wish I could tell him that I'm in love with him. He wouldn't understand though, he thinks he is such a dirt bag and a womanizer. He doesn't understand that he is the most beautiful and lovely creature I have ever seen. And so the vampire fell in love with the werewolf.

**Please review (and I know it is short this is only a taste of the chapter) I just want to know what you would like to see in Lexi's POV or what not to see thanks :]**


	9. If only he knew

**Hmmm this is the one that is in Lexi's veiw and I had a sneak peek of! Hahaha I hope you like it, my mom's going to kill me for it, I need to do my S.S. hw but I thought that this was funner. So please enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own Twilight!  
**

If only he knew

I got home and to my relief found out that Elliot's "electric feeling" was just static and he had been over reacting. Gosh I can't even tell you how much better that makes my feel!

I was standing at the counter watching Elliot play with his Ipod, even though he had no clue I was standing there. Finally I decided I would go sit by him. It was always so hard for me to watch him crash after one of his one night things.

"Hey, give me one." I said playfully and grabbed on of the ear pieced and he looked at me kind of confused.

"Do we not have manners anymore in this house?" He asked and put his own ear plug back in.

"No, we don't." And with that I snatched the ipod as well. He rolled my eyes and put his hands behind his head as if trying to relax. He still looked tense though. He rolled my neck and tried to rub out the knots but it didn't help much. I just looked at him confused.

"You could atlas help I mean if you're going to steal my ipod-"

I took that as an invitation and I placed my hands on the back of his neck. He seemed to relax at my touch and I was over joyed. I rubbed the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders till he was asleep. Then I kissed his cheek and whispered goodnight, sadly he was to unconscious to know who had.

Then I draped a blanket over his body and placed a pillow beneath his head and sat on the couch across from him. If only he knew, if only he knew how much I really cared. I wish I could tell him that I'm in love with him. He wouldn't understand though, he thinks he is such a dirt bag and a womanizer. He doesn't understand that he is the most beautiful and lovely creature I have ever seen. And so the vampire fell in love with the werewolf.

Finally I got up, I couldn't take anymore of it. I was depressing myself, and filling myself with false hope. I walked away taking one last glance at Elliot. Shaking my head I trotted over to the counter and grabbed something to drink.

"Boo!"

I screamed and glared at Emmett, "What the hell?!"

"I scared you!"

"You sure did, now hush. Elliot's sleeping." I smiled and glanced around Emmett to peek at the sleeping boy. Emmett raised his eyebrows and I glared again, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Emmett."

"Alexis." I glared again and he laughed. "You're in love." I glared even harder.

"I'm not!"

"Are _so!"_ He smirked and passed me a Snapple.

"No I am not. Emmett I swear you over exaggerate about everything."

"What ever." I turned around and walked up the stairs. Was it really that obvious, or was Emmett just grasping at straws? I let it go and went into my room.

I hit play on my ihome and tried to relax a little.

"What the?" Elliot stumbled into my room.

"Elliot?" I asked puzzled.

"I just woke up on the… couch." He was obviously incoherent and it made me giggle. "What?" he asked and looked at me even more confused than before.

"You," I said and jumped off my bed and bonded to his side. "Passed out on the couch earlier, I guess you had a long day." I smiled and he raised his eyebrows. "Do not remember anything that happened today?"

"Nope." He sighed and looked at me, my heart melted.

"Well then, sit down."

"Uggghhhh, is it that bad?" He laughed and took a seat.

"Okay well first off you killed a someone today." His eyes got as big as quarters and I held me hands up trying to keep him from freaking out. "I mean you killed a vampire today, well actually you killed a vampire that had bitten you." I smiled trying to calm him down. His hand reached up to the back of his neck and I looked at me worried. "Are you okay?"

"Umm, I think so. Is that all that happened today?" He asked a sounding scared of the answer.

"Well also you imprinted."

"WHAT!-"

"Wait! I mean you _thought _you imprinted. But you hadn't."

"How does that happen?"

"Well you were really depressed, so you stormed out the door. When you came back you were like 'I met a girl!'" I cringed at the memory and continued, "But you hadn't actually imprinted, you'd just been awake for like two days straight and were a little confused."

"Umm, okay."

"That is all." I smiled at him and he just looked at his feet. I guess he was just absorbing everything that had happened. I sighed and continued looking at him until he looked up.

That night he slept in my room. For the first time ever I slept in total piece, with him lying beside me. And when I say sleep that is all I mean!

**I had to put the last part for all the people who have their brains in the guter lol. Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. One can only hope

**Okay, I'm REALLY! SORRY! I haven't updated in forever!!! That is completely my fault, I'm surprised I even got to do it today, I have the flue and all- anyway I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated. I had serious writers block (totally my bad) sorry again**

**I don't own twilight, but I hope that won't make this any less enjoyable!**

One can only hope

I awoke with Elliot still asleep. Poor kid, I thought looking at his face that seemed so innocent as he slept. I didn't want to wake him so I quietly jumped into the shower and washed the tiredness from myself before hopping back out. Good thing I had remembered to grab a towel. That would have been awkward.

I wrapped the towel over my slender body and opened the door a crack. Elliot was awake and sitting drowsily on the bed in confusing.

"You passed out, and I didn't have the heart to wake you up." I told him as I stepped out the door. I grabbed an outfit out of my top drawl and stepped back into the still steamy bathroom.

"Did we…?" He asked as he stood outside the bathroom door probably leaning against the door frame.

I thought about his question, there was no doubt of what he was asking. "No we didn't sleep together."

A sound came from his mouth, but with the sink running I couldn't tell if it was reassurance or (hopefully) disappointment. "Hmm." was all he said.

I stepped out the door in some Abercrombie shorts with a t-shirt under an old sweat shirt he had given me since I had liked it so much. He retreated from the door and gave me a double take before sitting back on the bed. "So, I think I might need to go take a nap."

"Aww," He looked back up at me and I added, "But I had such fun planned for today."

"Really?" He asked and stood up arching an eyebrow, it made my heart skip a _couple_ of beats. "What were you thinking?"

"Ice skating." Huh, nice thinking Lexi. I really hadn't had anything planned; I guess I'm getting better at thinking on my feet. "You'd said you've been before. I figure you ought to give it a try. I need to check 'teach a werewolf to skate' of my life of things-to-do-before-I-die list anyway." I smiled and he mulled it over.

"Okay." He said and walked over to the door, "I'm going to go put some jeans on, I don't suppose I need them but people might find it strange if I don't even look cold."

"Ya, I guess I should too." I said and he walked out the door. I slipped on a pear of skinny jeans that weren't too tight for skating and slipped out the door.

"Ready?" I asked as I almost walked right into Elliot.

"I guess so." He shrugged and then proceeded toward the stairs and out to the car. Gosh, this is going to be harder than it looks. I shrugged it off and followed behind him.

"Man, if life gets anymore confusing I swear I'm going to have to have somebody write this all down in some sort of book." I told myself as I reached Elliot's side.

Elliot cupped his hands around his mouth, "Dude, Emmett!" He yelled down the hall, "If anyone asks we went out, kay?"

"Sure dude!" Emmett yelled back. We both stared at him.

"Why?" Elliot asked him.

"Why, what?" Emmett stuffed his mouth.

"Why are you eating a rice crispy treat?" He asked baffled.

"Because, Jake said they were like clouds of happiness!"

Elliot raised his eyes at me then turned back to Emmett, "Strangely I buy that. Well we're going out." He reached for the door handle and Emmett stopped him.

"Where you two love birds off to?" Oh god!

"Huh?" Elliot asked cocking his head.

"Oh, wait." Emmett looked at me than upstairs, "OH! CRAP!"

"Emmett, what are you talking about," Elliot looked over at me, "You know what he's talking about?"

"No." I said as soon as he finished.

"Well, BYE!" Emmett ran off to do whatever he does in his spear times, "God these things taste like crap!"

"That was," He turned to me, "interesting." He opened the door, "I hope this isn't the way the whole day is going to be."

"Oh, you and me both." I told him and we both ran in the rain to the car.

I opened my own door and looked at Elliot annoyed before shaking it off. "So you seriously have never skated before. I mean didn't you used to play hockey."

"That is different! I used the stick for support and I had padding on. I wasn't afraid of falling, something that has been scaring the crap out of me lately!"

"You're scared of highs?"

"Lately." He said and switched lanes.

"You're a werewolf though."

"And you're a vampire, but you're scared of spiders." He offered.

I scowled, "Spiders are scary!" I said then pouted.

He put an arm around my shoulder, "Oh of coarse they are." I didn't care he was mocking my phobia, all I cared about was his contact. I subtly moved in toward his arm putting us closer and he looked down at me, and he _smiled_! My heart almost leaped out of my chest. I bit my lip to keep from beaming.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know that." He told me as we pulled into the parking lot of the ice rink.

"As do you." I told him moving even closer. He leaned down and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and was so close he was all I could smell. The smell of woods and pine flooded my senses and it was all I could do to keep my eyes from rolling to the back of my head.

"Well, we better get going!" He pulled back as if nothing happened and opened up his door. I just sat there, "Hey, Lex you coming?" He asked slowing his pace.

"Ya, I am." I unbuckled and headed toward the rink feeling like I didn't have any cloths on. I felt so defenseless.

"After you." He opened the door, ah finally some progress!

"Thanks." I told him and he went to go get our skates. Okay, so this wouldn't be so bad.

There was a loud crash from behind me. _Maybe_ this wouldn't be so bad. One can only hope after all.


	11. Wolves and Skating don't mix

Okay, I know I've said this I don't even know how many times but PLEASE REVIEW!!! I SWEAR IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS!!! My GOSH you have no clue how well they help me out!!!! Please it only takes a view seconds.

I don't own TWILIGHT by the way 

If wolves were meant to skate… they wouldn't be so clumsy

I turned to the source of the crash and saw Elliot red faced skates on the floor and a girl with a drink spilt all over her shirt. Not a good combination, I told myself as I rose to my feet.

"Elliot." I said as I made my way over to him.

"I am so sorry!" He told the girl as he handed her a bunch of napkins. "Really, I didn't mean to. I just tripped- and- I'm so sorry!" He hung his head and pleaded with his eyes.

"Oh no, it's fine." She told him as she rubbed her shirt with one of the napkins. "Seriously." She picked up a cup off the floor and looked up at Elliot, "I'm Michie by the way," She extended her hand and Elliot shook it with a puzzled look.

I had to jump in, I knew that. I was about to lose any hold I had on Elliot if this girl tried to make an impression. "Elliot, are you okay?" I asked in my sweetest tone.

"Ya I just- I really am sorry." He looked back at the girl.

"Hey it isn't every day a hot-"

"Okay then, come on Elliot." I told him wrapping my arm around his and the girl's eyes dropped at the contact. I looked up at Elliot and he looked down at our arms, but didn't move. If anything he moved closer to me. I sighed and leaned down to pick up the skates and hand them to Elliot before pulling away.

"Okay, what was _that_ about?" Elliot asked me as we were about to get onto the ice.

"What was what about?" I cocked my head and stepped into the rink.

"Never mind, how do you do this. Well, _without_ making me look like an idiot?" He asked gripping the side of the wall.

"You let go of the wall and walk out." I smiled at him, and stuck out my hand to help him.

He pulled put his hands up, "Whoa! First you have to _swear_ you will not let me fall."

"Elliot!"

"Swear."

"Fine, 'I swear I will not make you fall'." I told him and he took my hand. To my excitement he didn't let go even after he was on the ice. "See, it isn't so bad." I told just as he lost his balance and fell.

"You swore!"

"I only swore I would not _make_ you fall, and it didn't hurt that bad now did it."

"That's only cause I'm a-"

"Not out loud, Elliot!" I told him and helped him to his feet.

"Okay, okay. Just please don't let me fall again- it's embarrassing."

"Okay Elliot." I told him and interlocked out fingers as we slowly skated around.

Surprisingly, he turned out to be a pretty good skater. By the second hour he had managed to only fall about once every twenty five minutes and didn't need my hand, not that it stopped him. Things seemed to pretty well. That is until Jacob and Emmett decided to pay us a visit.

As soon as Jake and Em hit the ice Elliot pulled his hand away from mine. I tried not to tear their heads off.

"Hey you guys!" Em yelled and Jake crashed into an old couple.

"Werewolves we not meant to skate." I told myself and Elliot smiled at me.

"So," Emmett skated in circles around us, "We were just going to get some lunch for the people that actually eat lunch at the house, when we saw your car." He told Elliot.

"And you felt the need to come visit us while there are a bunch of hungry people at the house- how dare you Emmett." I scolded him.

"Hey were going to leave in a minute, but I had to try something first. I wanted to know how well a dog would skate, and also if- I mean _when_ they fell if the ice would melt."

"Are you calling us hot Emmett?" Elliot asked gesturing to his abs. I laughed and Emmett just shook his head.

"Come on Jakey." He said over his shoulder and skated out with a fumbling werewolf behind him.

I sighed as they left and turned back to Elliot who was starring at me. "You gotta love those guys." I told him.

"I do? Dang it." He joked and pulled my hands into his. I looked up at his face and he continued to stare at me. Gosh, he is gorgeous! I stood up on the tips of my skates and he bowed his head. His lips only grazed mine at first then he pulled away. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me before skating off the ice.

_You fricken tease_. I thought but didn't say anything as I followed him out of the rink.


	12. I officially hate cell phones!

Okay If I've said it once I've said it probably a million times PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and you don't even need to be a member to review so there are NO excuses.

Also thank you for keeping up with everything. It means a lot! Please enjoy and tell me what you think or if you want to be in the story you can have your own character!

* * *

I officially hate cell phones

Elliot is definitely teasing me. And I swear to you it is more annoying than you could ever imagine! One second I'd have all his attention, only inches from his mouth, then the next he'd be walking away. The only thing I can think is commitment issues. Yep, I'm definitely not the problem- and I pry to God I'm not lying right now.

Elliot spun around, "You coming?" He asked as I started to skate after him again.

Why couldn't I say anything, why is it so hard to actually confess to someone? I bowed my head and picked up the pace until we were side by side. "Ya, I'm right here." I told him.

Once we got our skates off and returned we grabbed some nachos, eat them, and then headed back to the car. I hopped in the passenger's seat while Elliot fumbled with his door. Finally I just leaned over and went to open it for him. But as soon as I did he got it open and our faces were almost touching.

I looked up at his eyes and there was something in his eyes that made me know that this was going to be okay. I kissed him, but not like before when our lips only touched. This time it was a real kiss. Coming from both sides.

He closed the door behind him and cupped my face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. "Hmm." I moaned and drew him closer to me. He parted his lips father and I felt his tongue on my lips. Before I knew what I was doing our lips were wrestling and we were in the back seat of his car.

_"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down, Down. Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down, Down. Even if the sky is falling down…" _My phone vibrated and sang.

"You," Elliot told me out of breath, "should," He kissed me again, "get that."

"No, it's fine." I kissed him even more enthusiastically.

He pulled away, "Really. It could be important." His voice was husky. He sat up with his brow sweaty, and took a deep breath.

"Fine." I told him and steadied my breathing before answering, "Hello?" I covered my part of the phone and took a deep breath again.

"Something happened." They told me.

"Seth? What's wrong?"

"I don't- I don't know! Something's wrong though!"

"Seth, take a deep breath and tell me what's-" Elliot took the phone from me.

"Seth it's Elliot, tell me what's going on." He got out of the car and sat on the hood of his car. I sighed and tried to hear the conversation but couldn't.

When Elliot finally go back into the car I smiled at him and her just stared at the wheel. I kissed his cheek hoping we could get back to what we had been doing before that stupid phone rang. He didn't react though. "Elliot what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him.

"Callie happened." Was all he said and then revved the car into reverse.

"Callie's back?" I asked, I thought she was in Alaska.

"Ya, she came by to seem me the other day. Her eyes were red and she said she couldn't stay."

"Umm, okay so what does that have to do with now?"

"She did it again." He told me, and then we were on our way home.

"Thank God you guys are here!" Esme gave us both a hug.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked and followed Esme to the yard. I fell into step behind them as we walked outside.

The whole family was there, even the wolves. They were all in a circle around Callie who was in a crouched over a boy in the yard. Great, I thought.

Elliot crouched down beside her and whispered something in her ear, before pulling the boy away from her. He was unconscious but alive and Carlisle began to tend to his wounds. Elliot continued to whisper to Callie and I felt extremely jealous.

I growled lowly and several people turned to look at me before I walked back inside. I officially hate cell phones!


	13. It's no surprise

Okay, really I NEED you guys to review it is a HUGE help! I promise you! Oh and thanks for keeping up yay chapter… umm… oh ya THIRTEEN!!!

I also sadly do not nor will I ever own Twilight

It's no surprise

I jogged inside to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Everything was going _great_!" I yelled. "Stupid Callie had to go and ruin it all." I continued talking to myself.

Great, I sat down on the floor, No other time would be better for an episode of Scrubs or The Office. I leaned my head back against the counter. Then I put my hands over my eyes and cried.

"You okay honey?" Kassie asked me as she walked in.

She had to be the last person (besides Callie) I could talk to about this, she is totally pro Elliot. He is her adopted little brother after all. "No." I surprised myself. I guess it doesn't matter who, I just really need to talk to someone. "No I'm not." I wiped some tears from my eyes.

"Okay, does it have anything to do with Elliot?"

I nodded, "It has everything to do with him."

"Okay I know this is a weird question but, are you jealous of Callie?"

"No!"

"Lexi. I can read minds you know." She told me

"Okay yes but what does it matter?"

"He isn't in love with her!" She blurted out then covered her mouth.

I raised my eyebrows, "What? He isn't?"

"Yes, he loves her, but he is not _in_ love with her!"

"How do you know?"

"Okay one I can read minds, and two I had a similar conversation with him."

"What?"

"I can show you what he is thinking right now if you want. He just finished up with Callie-"

"Show me." I told her.

She put out her hand like Nessie would to show an image and reached out with her mind to look at Elliot's thoughts like Edward would. I touched her hand, not that I needed to (she could have showed me anyway) but I think I needed the reassurance.

_God I hope Lexi is okay. Man it's been so hard to hide my feelings for her- Whoa! Kassie get out of my head! Lalalala lalala lalalala la. GET OUT!_

"How did he…?"

"I think I may do this too often to him." She told me and I fell to the floor. He really does care, I thought. But how much?

"A lot. That's all I can say." Kassie told me and walked back into the backyard.

I didn't follow though; I was beginning to not believe her. Strange but I had a feeling she was just backing her friend up. I ran up to my room and sat down on my bed.

"It's no surprise you fell for him, you know?" My head shot up to see Emmett. "I had a feeling you two were gonna end up together."

"Were not." I said then added, "Were not together I mean." I hung my head.

"Well that should be fixed now shouldn't it?" he asked and I realized he was a lot deeper than people give him credit for.

"I can't go there." I told him finally. "He'll just ruin it. He always does that when ever he gets close to someone. He's already started it." I told Emmett but didn't look in his eyes.

"Okay then, I guess you give up? That's a good thing because Callie and him are making out down stairs anyway." He told me and turned to close the door.

"What?!" I yelled and grabbed him by the neck. "What did you say?" I asked again.

"Him and _Callie_ are-" I let go and ran down the stairs.

I opened the door to the den and Elliot was sitting on the couch. Alone. I looked around the room confused, he was completely alone. No one besides us was there. I walked a little further into the room and I hear a click. I turned around and jiggled the handle but it didn't budge. God, who makes a room you, can get looked into?

"Emmett said you were down here macking with Embry." Elliot told me sounding hurt. Strange.

"Macking?" I asked.

"Making out." He clarified.

"Then why did you come down." It would have been just as easy to tell him Emmett had feed me the same story, but I needed to know this.

"Because that would probably kill me. If I were to find you with him… I don't know what I'd do." He told him.

"Embry's not a bad guy though." I said confused.

"It doesn't matter who the guy is! I mean, seeing you with anyone would tear me apart."

"Why, do you not want me to be happy?" I asked annoyed now.

"No it isn't that. I just- I want you to be happy with _me_."

He stood up from the couch and walked over putting his hands on my shoulders. "Why did you come down here?"

"Emmett told me the same thing about you." I looked up at his puzzled gaze, "I mean he didn't tell me you were making out with Embry, but he told me you were down here with… Callie."

"And that made you want to come down here?"

"No it made me want to tear her throat out." I said before I knew I was doing so and then he was kissing me.

Maybe Emmett was right, maybe this is no surprise. But let me tell you it shocked the heck out of me!


	14. I already know what I did wasn't clever

**Okay, this chapter is pretty good I think. I mean I was listening to AWESOME music while I did it so it is basically guaranteed to be good. Also I NEED reviews. I already have the next chapter MADE and I think I might just not post it until I get my reviews…**

**And: I do not own twilight, sadly even I know that.**

I already know what I did wasn't clever

Finally! For the first time after we kissed he acted like it really did happen.

Some how we ended up on the couch, and I didn't care. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my head was on his shoulder. Finally, everything is going as planed.

"Elliot, I thought you loved _me_." Callie suddenly appeared at the window and Elliot sprung into a defensive crouch at my feet. Or maybe not quite as planned. I stood startled by her sudden appearance. I didn't hear and smell any sign of her before she appeared. She came, as if, out of thin air.

"Callie, leave now!" Elliot instructed her, while he was still in a crouch. I looked down at him shocked, what would he do if she didn't corporate?

"No, tell _her_ to leave." She pointed one long shaky finger at me and I heard Elliot growl. I was scared now.

"Never." He hissed back.

Her eyes gleamed red and she screeched before flying at me. She hit my at such force it actually hurt! The couch flipped over and we toppled over on another fighting to be on top. Lucky I won. I growled sinisterly at her but then she hit me sending me flying off. I hit the wall and felt the blood running down my face; I had almost forgotten I was still half human.

"You don't have a prayer girly." She hissed at me. I fought to stand up but couldn't get my footing and instead slipped to the ground. I fell with a thud and was a sitting duck. Sadly I was at her mercy. I pry to God she has some.

Just as Callie came down for the lethal bit a large white wolf sprung upon her, sending her down with him. The fell out the window and into the yard. Elliot was small for a werewolf but capable of the job at hand for sure. I climbed to my feet and ran out to them.

_Edward! Kassie!_ I thought knowing they would hear the thought. Seconds later they were both standing at attention. "Do something!" I yelled.

"No, this is Elliot's fight." Edward told me.

"What if he gets's hurt?!" I yelled and Kassie snapped at me.

"Don't even think that!" She yelled at me.

I just fell to the ground in tears. I had blood and tears all over my when I heard a pained howl and I shot to my feet springing into the fight. Edward and Kassie yelled at me but didn't stop me. In fact they walked away…

Callie had Elliot streaming with blood and human. I tackled Callie to the ground leaving her lying there. Then I ran over to Elliot to shield him when I heard someone yell 'No!' and felt something that can only be described as being hit my a tractor trailer going eighty. I was paralyzed on the ground with fear and shock after the impact. Callie stood over me teeth bared. Elliot was lying on his back on the verge of hysteria and I wasn't much better.

"We end this now, girl." Callie told me and grabbed my neck. Her nails bore into my skin and she glared at me. "Say good bye to Lexi, Elliot." She smiled wickedly.

"_NO!_" He yelled so loud it echoed and Callie laughed louder.

"To late Elliot, you had your chance." She laughed and gripped my neck tighter until I couldn't breathe. I was just at the point of passing out when I saw a blur out the corner of my eye and I was set free.

I stood with the last particle of my strength and I looked at the wolf. His muzzle was dripping with something. I looked at Callie, her head was no longer attached to her body and she was still. I looked into her eyes that were now black and saw my entire body was either bruised or bloody.

The wolf walked over and lied down by my side and I fell into his soft fur. I gripped it in my hands as tight as I could. I was afraid if I let go it would disappear and I would be left alone. Then I passed out, or went unconscious one. This was probably not one of my best ideas, I already know that.


	15. Sweet Dreams

**Okay so, thanks for the Review: iamsmart456 (Sarah), AZIdolFan, and ****macyzermans!! You guys are AWESOME! Alright and also this is kinda a mushy chapter and I'm sorry for all the Edward fans but I had to make him the bad guy at least a **_**little**_** bit- I just don't like him. But besides that it should be a pretty good chapter and one of the longer ones. Finally!**

**Really, so sorry to say I don't own Twilight *sigh* **

Sweet Dreams

_Grrrr…_ Something growled and I stirred awake. I was on a large vibrating white furry thing. Elliot. I realized and sat up against him.

"Lexi, tell him were not going to hurt you." Someone told me. Edward. He reached out to grab me and Elliot lunged at him, keeping me protected behind him. He was being very protective. Strange.

I stood up and he spun around offering his flank for support. I held on to his fur and walked around in a circle, stretching my sore legs. He whined when I winced at the pain. He licked my face and sat down as I eased myself to the ground. He curled up, with me in the center, using his body as a shield. He had his face toward the people gathered and was growling softly.

I ran my fingers through his fur. I, strangely, understood why he was acting this way. He had just been attacked by someone he once loved and here is an entire crowd of people he loved. He must think anyone of them could pose as a threat. So he growled and kept a distance of about ten yards.

Finally, sensing no danger, I stood and walked toward them with Elliot, growling, at my side. He walked cautious, his hair bristled, and with ears perked and alert. He stayed by me with his flank pressed tightly to my side.

"Elliot, they're not going to hurt us." I told him and he nodded but didn't let his guard down, he only seized this snarling. "It's okay." I reassured him again though I think I was trying to do the same to myself as well.

"That's it, slow and easy." Carlisle told me as I made my way toward them.

When we finally reached the crowed Elliot made sure I was safe before going to change. I knew things weren't going to be to good for Edward when Elliot got back. But for me, I couldn't wait to have him by my side again. I already felt like half my heart was missing.

"…Lexi?" Someone asked and I took my gazed off Elliot as he walked away.

"Yes?" I asked to no one really.

"What _happened_?" They asked.

"I don't know. It's all so… foggy." I told them and walked over to Elliot as he jogged back to us. I was starting to cry again.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled and wrapped me in his arms. I took in his scent and wiped my eyes.

"I'm fine, Elliot. I promise." I told him and he wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Okay," He told me and then pulled away looking at everyone before zeroing in on Edward. He put my behind him and walked over to Edward and looked down at him. "Why didn't you stop her?!" He yelled.

"Which one?" Edward asked.

"Lexi, she could've been killed! You didn't even try to help us! I _watched _you walk away! I watched you!" He yelled.

"Elliot, I thought you had it handled."

"To hell I did! I was on the _ground_. I was beyond in danger!" He continued to yell, "And you did nothing!" He finished and stared at Edward.

Edward didn't say anything.

"You did _nothing_." Elliot repeated quieter now. "None of you did anything." He looked around to include everyone.

"Elliot, it doesn't matter anymore." I told him. He looked at me and such hurt struck his face it was painful to watch.

"Your right." He told me and walked back over to my side. "You should go lay down," He looked at Carlisle and he nodded at Elliot, "I'll have Carlisle look at those for you too." He told me and helped me limp inside.

Once inside I sat down on the living room sofa, painfully. He gave a mournful sigh as I did so then sat do beside me. "I am so, so,_ so_ sorry I did this to you." He told "Elliot, this isn't your fault." I told him.

"Yes, yes it is. If I would have- If I would have- If I would have done something- anything to stop this is wouldn't have happened." He told me.

I looked down, "Like if you hadn't kissed me?" I asked.

"I'll _never_ reject that Lexi, I swear to you." He told me.

"I believe you."

"I love you. More than anything." He told me.

"I love you too," My heart stopped, literally.

I kissed him even though it was painful and he kissed back… fiercely.

"Okay, Lexi-" I heard Carlisle's voice, "umm…I'm going to come back later?"

I pulled away from Elliot embarrassed and blushed, "No, no you can come in." I told him and Elliot ran his fingers through his hair, aggravated. He stood up straighter and a tad defensively.

Carlisle lifted my leg, "Ow, ow, ow!" I said and Elliot jumped up putting himself between me and Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Lexi but it seems you've broken that leg in several places. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said the last part looking at Elliot who sat back down.

I placed a hand on his thigh and he relaxed at my touch. I laughed softly then said to Carlisle, "I'm fine." Then I added to Elliot, "I just over reacted."

"Okay, Lexi, follow my finger." I followed his finger with my eyes and got dizzy, but passed. "Okay now, can you lift your arms above your head?" I did. "Okay now tell me, what's today's date is."

"Oh crap. Umm, December 13, 2009?" I asked.

"Correct, now let me just fix your leg and then I would like you to go take a soak then have someone clean them with alcohol." I looked at Elliot and he nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I feel so, much better." I said as I slid into the almost scorching hot water. My muscles seemed to relax on contact.

"You're sure you're okay?" He asked sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine, Elliot. You should try this though. You were hurt pretty bad too."

"I'm not getting in that tub with you." I laughed even though I was disappointed, "Although that thought is _very_ tempting. He looked over at me and I grinned wickedly.

"I won't bite, just put your feet in." I told him and he did as I said.

"Wow your right. This feels great. But I think you need fresh water." I looked at the water, noticing that is was red from my cuts and the blood I had been covered in.

"If I do will you get in?" I asked.

"Fine. But I'm putting swim trunks on." He told me walking out of the room, then he turned around throwing me a bikini, "And you're gonna have to do the same."

"Fine." I mocked him and got out as he walked away. I stumbled but got dressed and started to drain the water. I changed my mind though as I started to sweat from the heat of the steam and hobbled out. I slipped on some soffes then I wrapped a towel around my head and hopped up on my bed. My cuts were cleaned and that's all that mattered.

"Never mind, Elliot." I yelled and he came back in with pants on but he was shirtless. God, he has _amazing_ abs!

"Okay, then. You ready to put this crap on? I'm sorry if it hurts but, it does sting." He told me and I just smiled at him. He had a cloth in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. He poured some of the fluid into the cloth. He rubbed my leg with it and rubbed my leg with his other hand as well.

"Your legs are really smooth, you know?" He told my and smiled up at me.

"Thank you… I think. Or are you implying something?" I raised my eyebrows and he looked back down at my long, slender, tan legs.

"I'm just going to shut up now." He told me as he finished up all my wounds.

"Good night." He told me and kissed my fore head. "You really need the rest, you know?" I nodded but didn't lie down. I wouldn't be able to sleep without him by my side. I'd already gotten used to the idea. "Fine." He came over and sat on the bed as if he had read my mind.

He looked at me before kissing my hand, "Sweet dreams, Lexi. I love you."


	16. Sometimes things just are, others

Yay, back to ELLIOT'S pov!!! Wow, you gotta love that guy! Okay, so I'm so happy to announce that I should be able to update AT LEAST once a week! Great right, with volleyball winding down and all that should be easier. SO… here it is!!! Elliot's pov!!! Oh yes, and REVIEW… please?

Sometimes things just are. Others an annoying vampire will show up and make you question what that means.

This week has been… messed up. I guess all it takes is the death of a loved one to realize you love someone. I mean I would have never been able to tell Lexi how I feel but when Callie went after her… I just freaked. I couldn't let anything happen to her, especially if it was my fault. So I killed another vampire. I think I'm getting a reputation as Buffy's little helper but screw it. I don't care what Edward or any of the rest of them think for that matter.

I rubbed Lexi's hand with my thumb and my fore finger as she started to sleep. Today had been weird, yes. Did it work out though? Hell ya! I sighed and pulled Lexi to my chest as she started to doze off. I was in total over protective mode.

"Elliot," I growled as Jasper entered the room. My eyes were closed and I was lying still, but I knew it was him. I could almost feel his emotional waves lapping at my mind. He was trying to calm me down, that would make this easier for him for sure. But I didn't give in; if anything it made me even madder. I growled louder and he stepped over the thresh hold.

I sat up with Lexi propped against my chest, "What?" I asked annoyed and defensively.

"I don't feel comfortable with you spending the night in my daughter's room. I've already seen you two showing affection in public places," He shuddered, "I can't imagine what type of father I would be to leave you two alone."

"Were adults." I told him, "I think we can act mature." I added.

"I still don't feel comfortable-"

I shook my head and all the anger dropped from my tone, "I can't Jasper. Look I would love to act like nothing happened and go one with my life, but- I just can't. I love your daughter more than…" I was lost for words. I looked up at him, I needed him to understand.

I looked down at Lexi sleeping and brushed her hair out of her face. He stepped closer, "Elliot I would believe you, it's just that, I've seen you hurt girls before. I couldn't bear to feel the pain that would cause her."

I took a deep breath, "That's not going to happen." My tone was solid and sharp. He flinched but didn't move.

"First time you mess up-" He bunched his fist, "Let's just say it won't be pretty."

I shook my head and again and looked back down at Lexi, "Good night Jasper." I told him as he shut the door. Lexi was sound asleep now. I wouldn't tell her what happened to night, it might make her doubt me. I can just picture the conversation.

I'd tell her what happened then ask, "What do you think?"

Then she'd think a minute before saying, "I think you can finally trump Emmett's harpy's story." Then I'd laugh and everything would be better, but later she would start to think maybe, just maybe, Jasper is right.

So instead I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes again and drifting into thought, not quite unconscious.

I was just about to slip into unconsciousness when there was a sound at the door. My eyes flew open and I sat up causing Lexi to shift in her sleep.

_Elliot_. A voice said. I stiffened, God what is up with all this supernatural crap

"Yes?" I asked to no one visible.

_Elliot, _they said again and I was beginning to freak out. _Elliot._

"Is that all you can say?" I asked as I started to shake.

_No, _I sighed.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

_I want to know what you were thinking._

"God, you found my house I figure you don't need me to tell you." I told it.

_You are a werewolf, correct?-_

"I guess you could call it that."

_You-_

"No, it's my turn now." I told it.

_Yes?_

"What _are_ _you_?" I asked.

_Your conscious?_

"Really?"

_Yes…_

"Okay this is just creepy. I'm hanging up if that's okay." I told it than shut my eyes.

_One day you will see, Elliot._ It told me. God, stupid supernatural crap.

I woke up with Lexi still asleep on my chest. I sighed at her beauty than got up. I pulled the covers over her to keep her warm then left for my own room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and polo before coming back in Lexi's room. I sat on the end of the bed and just stared at her. He pale skin and rosy cheeks, her hair and her butter scotch eyes-

"Hey," I told her realizing she was finally awake.

"Hey, yourself. What's up?" She told me smiling.

"Nothing much." I smiled then looked down at her wounds, "You should go take a shower; I need to clean your cuts again." I told her.

"Okay," She got up and went over to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Man, she's hot! I thought to myself before grabbing a book off the self. Lexi takes impossibly long showers, just so you know.

"Elliot!" Someone called from downstairs.

"Umm, Lexi." I walked over to the door of the bathroom. "I'm going to go downstairs and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'm a big girl, Elliot, I think I can handle a few minutes alone."

I was still uneasy as I said this, "Okay, well I'll be right back."

I heard her give an approving sound than walked out of the room. "I'll be right down." I told whoever it was that had called me.

"Elliot, what is up with you?" I was asked as I reached the last step.

"Is this an intervention?" I asked. I was surrounded by vampires. "Cause I can stop whatever it is anytime I want." I said defensively.

"No, were just concerned." Alice said.

"Is it because you think I'm a murderer?" I asked shaking my head.

"No, we are concerned that you are addicted to women." Bella told me, "Did you have issues with your mother as a child?" She added.

I put my hands over my face, "No." I told them through my hands.

"Do you have control issues?" Alice asked.

"No! What is this all about?" I asked.

"Nothing. We're just concerned." Edward told me.

"About what exactly?" I questioned.

"You." They all said simultaneously.

"Well I'm out of here. I told Lexi I'd be right back." I said and spun around only to find Emmett in my way. "God, what is your people's problem?!" I yelled before diving under Emmett's arm and up the rest of the stairs.


	17. When the past is dug up

**Okay, this one has a surprise toward the end. Well not really, some of you were expecting it, but I know no one was expecting the beginning of this chapter for sure! Haha, please enjoy and REVIEW… or else I won't be able to write the next chapter. That rule applies from here on out btw. Enjoy!!!**

When the past is dug up, you can always count on your friends.

I ran back up the stairs annoyed, what is up with my family these days?

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing." I ran my fingers through my hair and kissed her forehead, "Nothing at all." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

"Really, Elliot. What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and shook my head, "Nothing, everything is fine." I smiled "Really."

She didn't seem too convinced but she didn't push. "So, what are the plans for today?" She asked.

"Well-"

_When I fall to the floor 'cause I can't feel anymore, you can have my heart girl you don't have to steal anymore. When I look to the stars wherever you are…_

"Shot. Sorry, you mind if I…?"

"Nah." She said smiling.

I took out my phone, "Hey-"

"Hi yourself." A girl said.

"Umm, who is this?" I asked

"Aww, give it a guess Eli."

There was only one person to ever have called me 'Eli'. I gulped, "Virginia?"

"Bingo, sweet heart."

Dang it! As soon as things start going right, of coarse an old girlfriend has to call. "What do you want?" I asked sourly.

"Oh put the tone away sweetie. I know you're scary, you don't have to prove anything to _me_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as Lexi took a seat.

"I heard what happened between you and Callie." She sated, "What a shame."

"How?"

"I have my ways, honey."

"Okay, but seriously why'd you call. We haven't talked in years." I looked over at Lexi and I could tell she was uneasy with the conversation.

"And what a shame that's been, Eli. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I don't believe that, what do you really want?"

"You." Lexi said and it took me a minute to realize she was answering my question.

"Bingo, girly." Virginia said into the phone to Lexi.

"Shit." I mumbled before shutting my phone. "Everything was going _great_!" I yelled into my hands and went down stairs.

"Where are you going, Elliot?" Lexi asked.

"No where." I said and took a seat on the stairs, "I mean, I don't know."

She put an arm around my and rested her head one my shoulder, "It's gonna be okay." She soothed me.

"What's wrong with Elliot?" Seth asked concerned.

"Virginia." I told him with venom in my tone. Lexi looked at me suspiciously.

"Don't Lexi; he has a right to talk about her like that." Seth told her and I almost laughed. Seth is a good friend.

"Why? What she'd do?" Lexi asked.

"Okay 1) she dumped Elliot. 2) She is the devil-"

"3) She killed my brother." I said knowing Seth wouldn't have.

"You had a brother?"

I nodded and tried not to cry, "My best friend. His name was Sean."

"I'm sorry-"

"That isn't all; she also killed one of my other friends: Chris. But the sad thing is she had some sort of power over me and, I couldn't leave her. I watched her kill my friends and I still loved her."

"Do you still…?" Lexi asked.

"God, no!" Seth and I said in unison.

"Yet, she's going to try and change that." Seth said, "Isn't she?"

"Yep," Lexi said disdainfully. Then I looked at Lexi and something happened. I think Seth even noticed this because he gasped and smiled.

I imprinted.


	18. Meet Virginia

**Okay I lied, I couldn't help but not posting this, but from now on you HAVE to REVIEW if you want the next chapter, Kay?**

**YAY!!! New chapter!!! YAY!!! Okay so in this chapter you will learn a little bit about how stubborn Lexi can be and what a jerk Virginia is. BTW I really hope none of you are Virginia fans, she is not a good person! Also REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I DON'T OWN TWILGHT. *sigh***

**Oh and sorry that there is a tiny bit of cussing in here… I tried to keep it clean but- he is a guy for crying out loud, I suppose it would be impossible for him NOT to cuss a tad.**

Meet Virginia

It was one of those things you've never done before, but you know when it happens. You just know. Seth knew too of course. How, I don't know, but he did. I smiled at Lexi as I realized this and kissed her like I've never done. It felt great, wasn't my best idea, but it was amazing! Well it was until Jasper came through the door. He looked at me, saw the way I was looking at Lexi, and then he yelled. I jumped up and ran over to him.

"Dude, what is wrong?!" I asked.

"No. No. No. This isn't happening!" He yelled.

"What isn't happening?" Lexi asked and he seized her by the arm.

"You are to never see him again!" He yelled and Lexi pulled away from him.

"What, why?" We both pleaded.

"Man, Jasper you can't do that. That has got to be the _stupidest_ idea you could have thought of. Do you even remember what happened when Edward tried to band Nessie and Jacob?" Seth reasoned with him.

"Yes I remember I just," Jasper took a deep breath, "Fine." He walked out the door looking beat.

"What was that all about?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing." Seth replied quickly.

"Elliot?"

"Dude, don't." Seth pleaded.

"I don't think it's possible not to tell her." I told him.

"Tell me what?" Lexi was getting annoyed now.

"I just imprinted on you." I told her.

She smiled wickedly and kissed me wildly on my lips.

_DING DONG! _The door bell rang and I jumped up combing my hair with my fingers. I was feeling really embarrassed, I've always felt weird about PDA. So that of course was weird for me but it was _awesome_!

I walked to the door with Lexi in tow and I felt totally drunk. I opened the door and smiled because nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hi, Eli." Virginia sang and hugged me.

_Don't do it Elliot_. That voice from before came back inside my head. I didn't know what it was talking about till I did something I shouldn't have.

I hit Virginia. I hit her hard. I hit her so hard she fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Elliot!" Lexi shirked knowing it had been a bad move.

"Shit." I mumbled and watched Virginia as she got to her feet.

"Okay, granted I deserved that, but I really thought you were above hitting girls Eli." She said rubbing her face where I hit her.

"Get out of here Leech." I told her and wrapped my arm around Lexi's waist.

"Elliot, this is a bad idea." Lexi told me.

_Listen to the girl Elliot!_ The voice told me.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside, Eli?" She asked innocently.

"I'm going to go get Kassie." Seth told me as he ran upstairs. That's when I realized we were alone. Me, Lexi, Seth, Kassie and Virginia are the only ones here. We're all dead meat.

"Yes, he is." Lexi said confidently pulling the door open more. She dragged me with her as she welcomed the she beast into our home.

She is planning something horrible, I told myself. Something awful. She wouldn't let her into our house just to be polite, would she? God, I hope not.

_Kassie, what is Lexi planning?_ I thought at Kassie.

_I can't tell, she hasn't decided yet. Man I hope she knows what she's doing._ Kassie thought back at me.

_Well, just keep an eye on that please_.

_Kay, I will._ She told me and then my head was mine and mine alone.

"So is this your imprint, Eli?" Virginia asked me.

"Sure is." I told her as I kissed Lexi on the forehead.

"You sure about that?" She asked, "I mean are you really."

"Yes." I told her.

"We'll see about that." She said then turned to Lexi, "Has he been being good lately."

"He tore two vampires to shreds." She said joyfully. I think she was trying to intimidate Virginia. I don't think it was working.

Not even so much as a flash of fear ran across her face as she turned back to me, "Good for you, honey." She said, "So, Callie finally got what was coming to her I guess, ay?"

We both nodded in response as Seth and Kassie trotted down the stairs. Kassie growled when she saw Virginia but didn't say anything.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to everyone Eli?"

"Yes, he is." Lexi said pulling away from me.

"Fine." I mumbled, "This is Lexi." I pointed at Lexi then Kassie, "And this is Kassie, although you knew that. Then that of coarse is Seth." Virginia nodded as if I need her approval, "Meet Virginia, Lexi." I told Lexi before placing my arm back around her waist.

"Are you going to show me around?" She asked now.

"I'll do the honor." Kassie said with a smiled and begin giving a tour.

As they drifted out of hearing distance me and Seth both turned to Lexi, "What were you thinking?! You just let the most evil she beast killer into our _home_!" I told her.

"Lexi, this is a bad idea." Seth added.

"I don't think so you guys. I mean maybe it would be good to have her on our side. I mean maybe she's changed. Maybe she even came to apologize." Lexi offered.

"Evil she beast killer." I reminded her, "People change, Lexi. But evil vampires don't."

"Did Edward spear Victoria?" Seth questioned.

"That's different, she wanted to kill Bella."

"How is it different? Virginia wants you out of the picture, and she is an evil she beast killer. I don't see how it's any different."

"Victoria didn't once love Edward, or vice versa."

"Dude she want revenge." Seth told her.

"And payback is a bitch." I told her.

"Revenge against what?"

"She wants me to suffer."

"Why though?"

"Because she is an evil she beast killer!" Seth and I almost yelled in unison.

"Well I'm giving her a second chance." She told us stubbornly.

"If you love me you will kick her out on her ass and leave it be." I told her.

She shook her head, "And if you love me you'll trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, if it was _anyone_ else I'd be on board but it not, it's Virginia. And I don't want to see you get hurt, I already put you endangered once. I will _not_ do it again. Now let's just drop this."

"Fine." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Where are you-"

There was an awful shriek from upstairs.


	19. Consider me gone

**Heyy guys I'm serious about this Review thing!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET A REVIEW, ATLEAST ONE! I don't think it is an unreasonable request. Anyway though, I hope you enjoy.**

**Ps, no matter how much I beg Santa I don't own Twilight…**

Consider me gone

I ran upstairs. The others were probably right behind me but as I reached and opened the door I closed and locked it behind me. This was my fight- I just hoped it didn't come to that. I've had my fill of death. I've had more than enough of my fill of killing. I took a deep breath. Kassie and Virginia were both in defensive crouches. They growled at each other mincingly and ignored me until I stepped between them. "Stop." I told them calmly. They stopped growling but didn't move their position. I sighed again. "Virginia, I want to know why you came and I want a real answer, and I want it now." My voice shook with anger and I tried to control my temper. I was nervous but I didn't let her know that. I set my jaw and refused to move until I got my answer. "Now." I repeated in a dominant voice.

"I know you still love me."

"No, I haven't even thought of you in years." I confessed easily.

"That isn't true." She said confidently.

I shook my head, "Why all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I need you."

"You never got drunk on my kiss; I wasn't the one thing you couldn't stand to lose, I'm not the arrow through the heart of you. Virginia, our relationship wasn't any better than this." I spread my arms out to include the whole room. "Consider me gone; get the thought of _us_ out of your head." I told her.

She shook her head angrily, "You need me Elliot." She clenched her teeth.

"I've been fine without you." I said with a smile.

"Just know this you don't love her like you loved me."

"Your right." She raised her head. "I love her more."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." I lied. I don't really know, I can't be sure of anything anymore. And I don't know how this imprint thing works anyway.

"We'll have to see about that." She said and leaped out the window I noticed had never been closed.

"What was-" Kassie started.

"Drop it." I told her and opened the door. Lexi looked at me but didn't say anything. She hugged my neck and I looked at Seth who seemed unnerved. He walked stiffly over to Kassie looking over her twice before taking her hand in his and putting it to his face. They seemed to be having some unspoken conversation, and perhaps they were, but that like so many other things was none of my business.

Lexi let her hands drop from around my neck and looked at my face, "Is there any other crazy ex-girlfriends I should know about?" She asked with a smile.

"Just Carolina." I told her and laughed, she smiled wider. She took my hand and led me down stairs. "So is she gone now or do I have to constantly worry about you now."

"She'll be back but I can handle myself just fine." I lied again. If I managed to piss Virginia off too badly that would be the end of it. I didn't tell her that though.

"Good." She said and opened the fridge with me still in tow. She grabbed a beer and popped the top before handing the can to me. I looked at her quizzically, "I think you really need one." She told me. I didn't argue as I took a sip and realized she was right. My muscles started to relax and I wasn't nearly as worried about the future. In fact I didn't think about it at all as I continued to drink. She smiled at me and I smiled back. There was too much to say, there always would be. But I still tried, "You know I don't love her, right?" She nodded and I took another sip, "She's candy coated misery." I admitted and took a big swig. "You're the only one I care for anymore. I intend for it to stay that way to." I added with my drink half gone.

"Is that what you told her?"

"Not exactly, I kinda hit her bellow the belt though. I said things that would take a while to heal." I admitted.

"Like?" She asked fiddling with her hands.

"Like how we never really kissed, like how her words were always like arrows to my heart," I winced, "Like how we always were fighting, and like how she didn't care if I walked away when we were together. I said that in a way I knew would heart her." I told her openly. She listened and nodded as I spoke. "Let her cry." I said more to myself and finished the rest of my drink. I tossed the can in the recycle, "And if the sun comes out tomorrow let her be." I added. I sat there for a few minutes before I started to get uneasy. I never liked being still in one place to long. It always gave me a nagging feeling in my stomach. So I got up, "Enough about the she beast though, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

She made a thoughtful sound as she thought then answered me, "You wanna go to the movies?"

I thought about how last time I went to the movies I hooked up with some chick in my car and thought better of it, "Nah, anything else?" I asked.

"Hmm, well we could go see what Embry's up to. He is always got an idea." She smiled at me as I nodded. I grabbed my cell and a jacket as we left. I wouldn't need the jacket, but it's always nice to have one on hand to offer up.

Once we found Embry, alone at a gas station, we pulled up behind his car and went to fetch him. I walked in and snuck up behind him. I was just about to seize him by the arms and scare the crap out of him when I noticed he wasn't alone. A blonde with muggy eyes, the reaction of putting contacts over red eyes, leaned against the wall nodding in agreement to what he had been saying. I clenched my teeth, set my jaw and spoke in an even tone that took much concentration, "Virginia, I suggest you leave."

Embry turned surprised to see me and Virginia shrugged as she left the store, "So long Eli." She told be before exiting.

"What was that?" Embry asked confused.

"Danger, death, evil, you getting the point?"

"What?"

"That's Virginia, and that is a very bad idea." I told him before reaching for a Gatorade. I made a thoughtful sound as I picked a favor; I ended up picking Frost and turning back to Embry, "Don't get involved with her, whatever you do." I told him easily. "Trust me."

"Umm, okay. So what's up?"

"Nothing, you got any ideas?" I asked as I paid for my drink and we left the store.

"Well we could- oh hi Lexi." He smiled sheepishly, I guess his plans weren't exactly girl friendly. "We could… I got nothing." He confessed and leaned against the wall. "But who was that chick in there?"

"What chick?" Lexi asked as she neared us.

"Virginia, Elliot said hanging out with her was a bad idea." He said unconvinced.

"Virginia was here?" Lexi asked.

"Ya and she called him 'Eli'." Embry laughed.

"What was she doing here?" Lexi asked uneasily.

"I don't know, but she was flirting with Em."

"What's going on? What's so bad about a hot babe talking to me?" Embry asked annoyed. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned, "Elliot?"

"It's a long story but the short version is she will pull you into a vertex that fouls you into thinking she loves and you wont even notice all the pain she's causing you. And you'll love her even after that until she knocks you down on you ass and you finally realize all the damage she did." I took a deep, painful breath.

"Sounds like you know her pretty well." Embry said.

"It was a long time ago and I'll tell you it still hurts." I confessed. I bit my lip as I looked at Lexi, "Anyway, just stay away from her. She's bad news Embry." I told him seriously.

"Well, I have to go do some stupid essay, sorry guys." Embry told us, "But if you guys want, I heard there's a party on Sentara road." He said before jumping in his car. "And I'll make sure to keep my distance bud." He added to me before driving away.


End file.
